Pikachu & Eevee
by Alpha Sam
Summary: A Pokemon one shot yaoi story between an Eevee - Sparky and a Pikachu - Rex. Rated M for a reason. It is also my first time writing one of these so be nice.


This was a request I did for my friend Rex, yes it's male/male action so NO body under 18 should be reading this. This is my first story like this so please be nice if you review. I do requests so if you really like it then go ahead give one if you want. Okay and onto the story!

* * *

"Rex!" An Eevee called to the Pikachu.

"Huh?" Rex turned around. "Oh hey Sparky! Where have you been?"

"Well I have a … little problem…" Sparky looked away shamefully.

"Yea Spark? What is it?" the Picachu put his little paw on the Eevee's softed furred head.

The Little Eevee sighed.

"Well…."

Sparky spread his hind legs apart showing his member standing erected and ready for attention. Rex licked his lips and he watched the Eevee's pink member throb with intense need.

"Please Rex I can't stand it anymore!" The Eevee whined.

"Okay Sparky, but let's find somewhere … enclosed, not in this field just in case those Darn Pokemon trainers."

"Yes anything Rex!"

Rex looked around to see if there were any trees nearby.

"Okay Spark. I found a place!" The Pikachu spoke happily.

The Eevee gave a happy smile.

"Spark how bout we have a race?"

"What happens when someone wins or loses?" The Fox Pokemon tilted his head.

"Well I was thinking that whoever wins gets to kiss the other first and the loser gets to deal with it?" The Pikachu scratches his head a bit. "No that doesn't sound fun… how about we…" The yellow mouse sees the apple tree in the direction. "The last one there gets to pick apples for the other after we're done! Hah! Got it!" Rex shouted happily.

"Okay let's go already!" The Eevee shouted practically jumping up and down.

The two Pokemon got into running positions.

'The faster we get there the faster the real fun starts!' The Eevee thought.

"Okay." Rex looked at Sparky. "Ready? Five…" The Pikachu started to count down. "Four… Three… Two… One!"

Pikachu took off running with Eevee running after him in an odd way.

"Hey slow down! I can't run!" The Eevee shouted.

"Hahaha that sucks for you! I want my apples hahaha!" The Pikachu ran faster.

The Eevee groaned at his rookie mistake.

"Great now I'm going to have to get apples ..."

Eevee slowed down and walked the rest of the way to his destination.

"There you are Sparky, I thought you weren't coming." The Pikachu laughed.

"Come on Rex let's start already" The Eevee whined.

The Pikachu nervously padded up to the needy Eevee and kissed him passionately. Sparky whimpered and licked the Pikachu's lips hungrily, asking for entrance. Rex happily granted the Eevee's tongue permission. The Eevee ran his pink organ across Rex's razor like teeth and the roof of his mouth. This continued until the need for air came to both of them.

Rex was the first to pull away gasping for air.

"That… was amazing!" Rex exclaimed with joy.

"Yea but I hope we aren't threw… cuz I'm not done yet." The Eevee smiled.

"No I never said we were done!" Rex chuckled.

The Pikachu bent over so the other male could see his tailhole. Sparky happily ran over and mounted the Pokémon, wrapping his paws around his midsection.

"Sparky easy with the claws" Rex hissed.

"Sorry." The Eevee loosened up a bit.

"Kay Spark I'm ready." The Pikachu glanced at the Eevee.

The Eevee slid his member into Rex's tailhole with little effort, the fact that his member was soaked with his own precum helped tremendously. The Pikachu gasped and squirmed underneath the Eevee, struggling to hold still but the pleasure being too much for him.

Sparky pushed his member all the way until his already formed and painfully throbbing knot hit Rex's ass. Rex hissed as his tailhole started to be stretched by the Eevee's knot. Sparky then pulled out until the tip of it was the only think still connecting him to the Pikachu, and then slowly pushed back in the Pikachu causing a moan from the little mouse.

After a few minutes the Pikachu could no longer hold it.

"Sparky I'm going to CUM!" a river of cum flew out of the Rex's member coating the grass a pearly white.

Rex's tailhole squeezed the Eevee's member sending the fox over the edge shooting a gallon of cum into the Pikachu's waiting tailhole causing the Pikachu to cum yet again creating a huge puddle beneath him. The Pikachu collapsed tiredly on the ground covering his bulging belly in his own cum.

"Oh come one Rex u can't be tired already... in not done." The Eevee pulled is still hard member out of the Pikachu's swollen tailhole.

Rex lay in his puddle of cum panting.

"Jus...just give me a sec..." The Pikachu tried to stand up on his tired legs.

"Here." The Eevee stuck his cum soaked member in the mouse's face.

Rex hungrily took the fox's member in his maw and started sucking on it, enjoying the salty flavor if the meaty organ.

Sparky moaned at the feeling of the other male's mouth that wrapped around his sensitive member. Rex wrapped his tongue around the other's organ making the fox moan louder.

The Fox felt the dreaded orgasm that was bubbling up to the surface.

"No not yet."

The Eevee put his paws on the Pikachu's head and pumped three times before blowing his load in the other Pokémon's awaiting maw. The Pikachu's mouth filled as he tried to hold and swallow it all so he was not to offend the Fox Pokémon, not that he didn't want to spit it out. To be honest it was the best thing he ever tasted! The Eevee finally exhausted finally collapsed onto Rex and his member shrank back into his sheath.

"Spark." Rex swallowed what was left of the cum in his mouth. "We got to do this more often."

"I agree." Sparky smiled.

Both too tired to move from their position fell asleep happy and content.

The End!


End file.
